Quinn Misses the Mark and Gets the Logan
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Right after Quinn and Logan have their 'moment' on "Quinn Misses the Mark". Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfiction readers!! I know what you're thinking (to those of you who have read Oh My Jonas!.) and I will get started on it…..LATER. BUT, now, is my Quinn/Logan story that I've just thought of after watching 'Quinn Misses the Mark' and gets the Logan!! Lol. I added that last part. WOO! I'm so excited about this pairing, even thought Dana/Logan, Zoey/Logan, and Lola/Logan fans aren't. NOW, enough of my ranting/talking and to the story!! Hehe, I'm hyper at one in the morning. That's bad…**

**Lots of love,**

**Alex (Don't forget to review!!!!!!)**

**QUINN/LOGAN/QUINN/LOGAN/QUINN/LOGAN/QUINN/LOGAN FOREVER!!**

**Quinn Misses the Mark…and Gets the Logan**

_Whoa. Did I just kiss Quinn? And enjoy it? _Logan thought to himself. He stole a glance at Quinn and noticed she was blushing. Logan's heart fluttered. _Okay, get a grip, Logan. Seriously. You do NOT let your heart 'flutter'. Well, I have to say something, sometime. Jeez, how hard can it be? I've asked hundreds of girls out, why am I getting nervous now? Just take a deep breath and- I can't do this. No, Logan. Yes, you can. Just talk to her. Now GO!!!_

"Uh." Logan muttered. _Smooth move, Logan. She must think you're really cool now._

Quinn looked at him. She was starting to feel self-conscious and didn't know why. Now that she knew he thought she was pretty, she felt strange bubbles in her stomach. _Easy, Quinn. You're supposed to be a genius, remember? You aren't a big romantic._

"Yes, Logan?" Quinn asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.

_How does Quinn do it? She seems so calm. I'm a wreck and she's calm. _Not knowing what else to do, Logan reached towards her and grabbed her hand. When she didn't pull away, Logan released a long sigh of relief. _So far, so good. Now if I could only talk to her…_

"I want to kiss you." Logan blurted out. _NO! Oh no, oh no, oh no! She definitely thinks you are a moron now, for sure, Logan! Idiot! _

Quinn's heartbeat sped up. _Did he just say that? Maybe all that science has gone to my head and I'm daydreaming. _Willing to take a chance, Quinn said, "I want to kiss you too."

Logan smiled and leaned towards her. _Nothing can interrupt us now. _

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice startled them out of their almost kiss.

"Lola!" Logan and Quinn exclaimed in unison.

Lola noticed their wide eyes. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them.

"We're fine!" Quinn said quickly, in a nervous voice.

Lola nodded, not believing her. "Well, whatever. I'll see you guys later!" She told them and started skipping away.

Logan realized he had stopped breathing and gasped for air.

Lola turned around instantly and said, "Go back to your make-out session!" Giggling at their shock, she gave them the thumbs up and left them.

_Okay, Logan, Lola knows. She'll probably tell Michael, Zoey, James, and even Chase. And all this news will get to Mark, that loser who dumped Quinn. Wait. Mark will know. AHA! Mark will know! He deserves the pain and jealousy after what he did to Quinn. _Smiling, Logan turned to Quinn. "Now, where were we?" he asked her and managed to lean in and kiss her.

_I'm having a mental breakdown. I've got to be, because I'm imagining Logan kissing me again! I can't be crazy. I mean, his soft lips, loving eyes, rough hands grazing my cheek, and his curly brown hair- AH, I've got a crush on him. Oh, who cares anymore? Back to kissing Logan. _Quinn let her hands run through Logan's soft hair.

_This is WAY better than all those bimbo girls I've kissed before. I actually LIKE this one._ Logan let himself smile against Quinn's mouth.

After a brief moment of kissing, they pulled back.

"It's official, right?" Quinn asked him, breathless and dizzy from Logan's lips.

"Definitely." Logan told her and leaned in to kiss Quinn in order to confirm they were together.

**WEIRDESTDAYEVER!WEIRDESTDAYEVER!WEIRDESTDAYEVER!Q/L!Q/L**

**I randomly thought this up, and I know, it's short, but tell me what you thought overall. Tell me if I should write more Q/L stories, because I want to see more Q/L stories on the Zoey 101 Fan Fiction. Well, whatever.**

**REVIEW!! I love you guys! Alex**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Dear amazing, beautiful, fantastic, loving readers (enough kissing up, I know!),**

OMG! I didn't expect that many reviews for a simple 'Zoey 101' story. So, like I did with Oh My Jonas! (which, if you guys haven't read, should check out. It's my best story up to date, including the sequels.), I think I should start a series. On Zoey 101!! Tell me what you guys think, ok? For the pairings, I'm thinking, Quinn/Logan, Zoey/Chase (Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm kicking James out of Zoey 101! Austin Butler still amazes me, though. James, however, is too sudden. It's almost like the writers are FORCING him onto the audience and not even building up his character. Until I see character development, this 'James' boy isn't on my favorite characters list. Plus, I love Chase! Why, Zoey? WHY?), and Lola/Michael. Tell me what you guys think of my idea and don't forget to review with comments. If you come up with an idea, but already reviewed on my story, don't be afraid to message me. I'm always open for ideas! Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read this author's note, and tell me what you think!

With all the love in the world,

Alex


End file.
